


The Fallen Ones

by ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Demon!Dean, Doctor Who References, Fallen Castiel, Falling Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 10, Sorry Not Sorry, deanmon, kind of, reverse crypt scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel/pseuds/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reverse crypt scene taking place in season 10 featuring Demon!Dean and Nearly-Fallen!Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my exact tumblr post

**If there _is_ a reverse crypt scene in season 10 of spn then this is how it  ~~should~~  shouldn’t happen…**

 

* * *

 

Dean was hitting Castiel multiple times. He didn’t even feel that bad about it. That’s one of the perks of being a demon: there’s no guilt for anything. So Dean, under the influence of the Mark that has made him a Knight of Hell, continues to beat Cas. He hears him crying out in pain. Castiel is already extremely weak and in pain due to the stolen grace fading away but Dean doesn’t care. He’s  _enjoying_ hurting his former friend. Well, that is until said ex-friend talks.

"Dean, this isn’t you. No matter what the Mark of Cain did to you, this is _not_ you.” Castiel is pleading and Dean can hear the pain and weakness in his voice but he doesn’t care and hits the beaten man again. “Dean, stop, please.” Dean can tell that the nearly-former angel is close to dying. This knowledge makes him falter a bit. “Sam needs you still, D-Dean. He needs you to come back. But not only him; I need you, too. P-Please, Dean, come ba-” His sentence is cut off with him coughing up blood. Dean’s eyes turn from black back to green.

"Cas?" Dean looks down at the broken man lying on the ground and, for the first time in a long time, he feels extreme guilt. "Oh, God, Cas!" He kneels down beside him and feels his pulse. It’s weak. In ways this is similar to what happened when Naomi was controlling Castiel but Cas had angel mojo to heal the injuries that he inflicted upon Dean. Demons don’t have that kind of mojo. A tear falls from Dean’s face as he realizes that he’s the one that will be responsible for the death of him. “Cas, please, don’t die. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Dean pleads even though he knows it will do no good. “Cas, man, I-” His throat closes up causing his voice to crack a bit. “I love you. You  _can’t_  die! Not now!”

Castiel just smiles a bit at Dean. “Don’t blame yourself,” he weakly tells him. “I forgive you.”

"How?" Dean asks. "How could you possibly forgive me for this?!"

"Because, Dean Winchester, I-" His breath, as well as his heart beat, stops.

"Cas?" Dean refuses to believe that he died. He’ll come back. He _always_ does! Dean feels a wetness on his cheeks and knows that he has been crying but he makes no move to wipe the tears away. It’s all his fault.

All his fault that the best being he has ever know just died.

* * *

[ _**My tumblr post** _ ](http://ill-interrogate-the-cat-catiel.tumblr.com/post/98702433150/if-there-isa-reverse-crypt-scene-in-season-10-of)


End file.
